


A Dog Ate My Homework

by Crazy_panda_25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Crushes, Friendship, Funny, Multi, Remus is the only responsible one among them, Teasing, could class it as Wolfstar but it isn't needed, joking, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_panda_25/pseuds/Crazy_panda_25
Summary: A story were Sirius eats James homework, Professor McGonagall isn't impressed and the boys have a laugh.





	A Dog Ate My Homework

**_ A Dog Ate My Homework _ **

  
"May I ask where your homework is, Potter?" McGonagall asks, sternly.

"A dog ate it," James replies, smirking, earning a few sniggers from his class mates.

"I'm disappointed in you, Potter, I thought you were intelligent enough to come up with a better and more believe-able excuse then a well known muggle one," McGonagall says, straightening her glassed.

"It's not an excuse, a dog actually did eat my homework," James answers back, glaring at Sirius, who is sitting across the room trying not to laugh.

"Detention, Potter, for lying and not handing in your set homework on time," McGonagall scolds, turing back to the board to continue her lesson.

"But, Professor-"

"No buts, Potter, you will report here for your detention."

Once she turns away again, James scribbles a quick note in his scruffy hand-writing  
on a piece of parchment saying, 'I hate you!' and, using his wand, sends it across the classroom to Sirius, who writes a reply back in his neat curly writing saying, "you love me really."

This continues through out the lession, ever time Professor McGonagall turns round, they'd send messages to each other, getting disapproving looks from Lily Evans. When the bell rings to signify the end of the lession, the four marauders file out of the classroom with everyone else, barely able to contain their laughter long enough.

 

 

"That was amazing," Sirius laughs, breathlessly from held back laughter.

"It's hilarious how she didn't even get mad about you not having your homework, but your lack of a good excuse for not having it," Remus laughs.

"It wasn't an excuse, that stupid mutt ate my homework," James argues, pushing Sirius playfully.

"Not my fault you left your homework where Padfoot could get it, is it?" Sirius says, innocently, flinging his arm round Remus' shoulders, "what have we told you about being more responsible about your things."

"I am responsible," James objects, they all look at him silently for a few seconds before bursting into uncontrollably laughter.

"What are you four laughing about?" Marlene asks, smiling.

"Marauder business, my dear, marauder buisness," Sirius answers, smiling at his friend.

"If we told you, we would have to kill you," James chimes in, flinging his arm round Peter's shoulders as he speaks.

"You boys and your 'marauder buisness'," Marlene says, shaking her head good naturally, "come on Mary, Lily will be waiting for us."

At the mention of the redhead, James says, "Tell Evans the offer to go to hogsmeade with me still stands."

"I already know her answer, but I'll tell her," Marlene answers, smiling at the four of them over her shoulder, "bye Sirius."

"See ya," Sirius replies, smirking.

"She still has a crush on ya?" Remus asks, rolling his eyes.

"Nah, doubt it," Sirius answers, brushing his long hair behind his ears.

"At least she isn't literally fluttering her eyelashes at you anymore," James says, smirking.

"Just 'cause the 'love of your life' can't be in the same room as you without glaring at you and you still think she secretly loves you, doesn't mean every girl who's nice to a boy has a crush on them," Sirius argues, light-heartedly pushing James.

"I'm still mad about you eating my homework," James says, changing the subject, folding his arms across his chest.

"Not looking forward to spending some quality time with Minnie?" Sirius jokes, smirking smugly, "I'm sure she can't wait."

"I hate you," James mutters, glaring at him.

"Aww you could never hate me, Bambi," Sirius says, giving him the clear definition of puppy dog eyes.

"I told you to never call me Bambi again, Snuffles," James says, both of them laughing as Sirius wrestles him to the ground.

"Oi, you two. Let's go to lunch before one of you hurts yourself," Remus says, shaking his head and lightly nudging Sirius' foot.

"Always the mature one is our Moony," Sirius answers, jumping up.

"Someone has to be," Remus says, grabbing James hand to help him up, "or else you lot would have been sent to Azkaban years before now."

"Right. Kitchens or Hall?" Sirius asks, straightening his rodes

"Hall," James answers, immediately.

"Hoping to see your Lily flower, Bambi?" Sirius teases, leading the way towards the Hall, James muttering something about stupid nicknames.

"Hey, Padfoot?" Peter asks.

"Yes, Wormtail?"

"What did James' homework taste like?"

  

 


End file.
